


Supernatural Phenomena

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The X-Files
Genre: 'sex with a car' is a suggested tag but 'car crash' isnt. i have no words, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Femslash, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Future Fic, Guns, Mentioned Cannibalism, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Multi, Pack Meetings, Rugaru, car crash, mulder is more interested in the polygamous relationship than the murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been killing people in Beacon Hills and eating the victims flesh. The pack are investigating and trying to protect their town, however when Agents Mulder and Scully come to investigate the pack find themselves looking for a cannibalistic killer and having to handle nosey FBI agents.  </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Mulder shrugged. “I did a little digging into Beacon Hills history and according to witness reports I’ve got on other incidents it wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen in that town.” <br/>“What do you mean?” <br/>“Ritualistic murders, murders at the high school, hospital, and sheriffs’ department, a bombing at the sheriffs’ department, a woman found cut in half, people reporting masked figures carrying samurai swords, a giant lizard killing people,” Mulder listed off. <br/>“A giant lizard,” Scully repeated. <br/>“Looks like we’re going to the weirdest town in America,” Mulder grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Phenomena

**Author's Note:**

> this is FINALLY finished. it took me way to long to get this posted. this is my first crossover fic and i think its appropriate that its a crossover of two of my all time favourite shows. also i feel the need to mention that i did briefly think about changing the rugaru legend more but i found it easier to write them tracking/fighting the same type of creature shown in that one episode of supernatural.

In the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover building Agent Fox Mulder fiddled with the projector. 

The door to the small office opened and Mulder looked up; Agent Dana Scully was standing in the door way, two cups of coffee in her hands.

“You said a new case came across your desk?” Scully placed Mulder’s coffee on the cluttered desk.

“Beacon Hills, California,” Mulder said, putting the first photograph up on the projector screen. “Three bodies have turned up so far, all local residents, all their flesh stripped off,” Mulder flicked to some crime scene photos and Scully’s interest was piqued.

“Animal attacks?” Scully asked.

Mulder shook his head. “Forensic testing says that the teeth marks found on the bodies were human.”

“What makes this an X-File?”

“It matches an old file from Montana,” Mulder handed his partner the folder.

“This is ten years old,” Scully observed.

“There have been other cases dating back almost 50 years,” Mulder told her.

“It can’t be the same killer,” Scully flicked through the report in her hands. “Copycat?”

“The Beacon Hills police don’t have any concrete theories yet.”

“But you do?”

“Tell me Scully, have you heard of a Rugaru?” Mulder asked, turning to face her.

“What’s a Rugaru?” Scully knew that Mulder was going to tell her one way or another.

“Some legends describe it as a creature with the body of a man and the head of a wolf. Others say the rugaru looks like a normal man. The thing all the stories have in common is that the rugaru has an unquenchable thirst for human flesh.”

Scully rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Do you really believe that Mulder?”

Mulder shrugged. “I did a little digging into Beacon Hills history and according to witness reports I’ve got on other incidents it wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen in that town.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ritualistic murders, murders at the high school, hospital, and sheriffs’ department, a _bombing_ at the sheriffs’ department, a woman found cut in half, people reporting masked figures carrying samurai swords, a _giant lizard_ killing people,” Mulder listed off.

“A giant lizard,” Scully repeated.

“Looks like we’re going to the weirdest town in America,” Mulder grinned.

***

When Scott walked into the living room the first thing he noticed was Sheriff Stilinski standing with Derek; The Sheriff very rarely attended pack meetings which meant this appearance was significant.

“Sorry I’m late,” Scott said sitting down on the couch next to Stiles. “What’s happened? Do we have a new lead?”

“Not exactly,” Stiles answered then directed his attention to his father, “dad do you want to tell everyone now that our fearless leader is here?”

Scott shot Stiles a look but Stiles just smiled sweetly and leaned in so he could rest his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“The FBI are coming to town,” The Sheriff announced to the room. 

Scott sat up straighter but the Sheriff shook his head.

“It’s not your dad Scott. One of the new deputies who was first on the scene for latest body made some calls. Apparently at his last station he met an agent who specialises in….weird cases.”

“How can one of your deputies go over your head like that?” Lydia demanded. “And don’t the FBI still need your permission to investigate?”

“I don’t have much choice,” John admitted. “This is the third body torn to shreds and we don’t have any leads. It would look suspicious if I didn’t accept the help.”

“How much time do we have before they get into town?” Scott asked.

“They’ll be arriving tomorrow afternoon.”

“What do we do?” Scott’s question was directed at the room but he looked towards Derek. Scott may be a good Alpha but he was still learning and always looked to the older man for advice and guidance.

“We let the FBI do their thing and we do ours, like we always do.” This came from Stiles.

“Just don’t get in their way,” The sheriff pleaded, he was long past trying to get them to stay out of things.

“What did you mean by this agent specialises in weird cases?” Allison asked.

“Anders was vague, all he could say was this Mulder guy and his partner were experts in ‘ _paranormal phenomena’._ ”

A ripple of laughter went through the pack at that comment.

“Are you going to tell them what _we_ think it is?” Boyd asked. “Because I’m sure the FBI would love to hear a theory about a rugaru killing and eating people.” Isaac snickered at Boyd’s over the top sarcasm.

“We haven’t even determined if it is a rugaru,” Lydia said.

“It’s a rugaru,” Stiles told her confidently.

“We’re getting off track here,” Derek spoke firmly. “And obviously John isn’t going to be telling the FBI our theories.”

Stiles bit back a smile. He still wasn’t used to Derek using his dad’s first name, it was nice, but this wasn’t the time to be thinking about that.

Scott stood up and moved over to stand next to Derek. “Like Stiles said, we keep our eyes and ears open, keep tracking this thing…” Scott started.

“Rugaru!” Stiles interrupted which was met with a glare from Lydia; she was still working on the theory that it was a Ghoul.

“Rugaru, Wendigo, Ghoul, whatever it turns out to be,” Scott continued, “we keep tracking it and stay out of the way of these FBI agents. We don’t need them to get suspicious of us, and we don’t want to get John into trouble if we end up interfering with another investigation.” Derek put a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder. “And most importantly we catch whatever is hunting people before it kills someone else.”

***

Thirty thousand feet in the air somewhere above Missouri Mulder was reviewing the autopsy report on the first victim Jessica Mason. Beside him Scully was going over her own reports, paying particular attention to the third victim Carl Lisbon, there was something off about where his body had been found in comparison to the first and second victims.

“Victim’s numbers one and two were found deep in the woods,” Scully mused, “but three was found close to a private road, not too far from a house. Why would a killer start making their victims easier to find?”

“Maybe the killer didn’t think the house was occupied. From what you can see of it in the crime scene photos it looks to be in pretty bad shape,” Mulder suggested.

Scully hummed in agreement. “We’ll have to have a look when we get in.”

“After we talk to the local Sheriff first,” Mulder added.

“He didn’t seem too happy that we were coming to investigate.”

“Probably annoyed that his deputy went over his head.”

***

The Sheriff regarded the two agents sitting in front of him; they looked like normal FBI agents, the red headed woman, who had introduced herself as Scully, was taking notes as they spoke.

“I’d like to view the last body,” she requested.

John nodded. “Our M.E. has the bodies of the second and third victims, Jessica Mason’s parents however wanted her buried as soon as possible and since it appeared to be an animal attack the body was released to them.”

“You don’t think there’s any chance these are animal attacks?” The man, Mulder, asked.

“Considering the forensic evidence we’ve managed to gather and the frequency of the attacks we’re working these cases as murders now,” The Sheriff told him.  

“Beacon Hills seems to have had its fair share of strange murders,” Mulder stated.

_You have no idea_ the Sheriff thought. “We’ve had some strange things happen in the past.”

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, they couldn’t tell if the sheriff was being deliberately vague because he knew something they didn’t or because he was simply annoyed by their presence.

“Do you have any idea why a killer would change their dump site?” Scully asked. “They switched from leaving the bodies deep in the woods to near a house, which seems unusual.”

“No theories yet.” The pack did have some theories but it they weren’t theories he could share with the FBI.

“Is the new dump site significant in anyway?” Scully continued her line of questioning, she was stuck on this.

“It’s close to the Hale house,” The Sheriff explained. “The house was mostly destroyed because of arson about a decade back, most of the Hale family were killed. Then a few years ago the woman who was responsible for the fire was found dead in the house, apparently killed by a mountain lion. It became a bit of an urban legend, local kids thought it was haunted and all that. Up until late last year it was vacant.”

“Someone brought a nearly destroyed house that was the site of multiple deaths?” John could swear Mulder actually looked impressed by the thought.

The Sheriff shook his head. “Derek Hale, the remaining member of the family, made the decision to take responsibility for the house rather than see it be demolished. Derek and his,” John paused, “friends have been organising the rebuild, but it’s a lot of work and has been slow going.”

“You seem to know a lot about Derek Hale,” Scully said.

“I’ve gotten to know Derek well over the past few years, him and my son are very close,” John crossed his arms

He was only just wrapping his head around the relationship Derek, Stiles and Scott had. He didn’t feel like the FBI needed to know the details.

Sensing The Sheriffs discomfort Scully changed the subject.

“So there’s a chance the killer thought it was abandoned and the body wouldn’t be found as soon as it was?”

John nodded. “Sure.”

Before either of the agents could ask any more questions a large crash came from the bullpen and John was on his feet heading towards the door with Mulder and Scully hot on his heels; nothing sharpens your reaction time like dealing with the supernatural on a regular basis.

Stiles was on his knees scrambling to pick up all the papers he’d managed to accidentally knock out of a deputies hands. He looked up and saw his dad standing above him with his arms crossed, flanked by who Stiles’ realised must have been the FBI agents.

“Uh, hi dad,” Stiles smiled sheepishly.

“Hello Stiles.”

“Derek and I just wanted to see if you were free to grab something to eat?”

“No, I’ve got some things to finish up here,” John told his son. “These are agents Mulder and Scully. Agents, this is my son Stiles and this is Derek Hale who I was telling you about.”

The two agent’s shook hands with the younger men after Stiles had gotten back to his feet.

“So Derek are you the one who found the body?” Mulder asked.

“That was actually Isaac,” Derek replied. “Isaac Lahey.”

“Where is Isaac?” The Sheriff questioned.

“With Scott, Erica, Boyd and Malia,” Derek answered him.

John nodded; that meant that the weres’ were trying to pick up clues in the woods. “Agent’s if you wanted to see the bodies tonight I can show you to the coroner’s office?”

“That would be good,” Scully said and Mulder nodded in agreement.

“Stiles, Derek, I’ll talk to you later,” John gave them a pointed look.

“We’ll call you after the others get back,” Derek told him, grabbing Stiles’ hand and turning to the agents. “It was nice to meet you, let me know if you need any help navigating those woods; they can be difficult if you’re unfamiliar.”

***

“Rugaru I tell you!” Stiles shouted as Derek, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Malia walked into the loft.

Lydia rolled her eyes but she finally agreed with Stiles’ decision.

“How are you so sure?” Isaac asked, his face was streaked with dirt.

The younger werewolves and the werecoyote looked exhausted and they all found places to sit so their over worked muscles could heal; they had been running around the woods nonstop since they had found out about the FBI coming town that morning and even werewolf stamina ran out.

Stiles waved a crumpled piece of paper over his head triumphantly. “A man went missing just before the killings started. His wife says he was acting really strangely the last time she saw him and they’re worried he might have had a psychotic break.”

“How did you get hold of a missing persons report?” Scott asked.

“Scotty I thought we were passed asking me about my methods,” Stiles feigned annoyance. “I pocketed a couple of them this morning while we were at the police station earlier.”

“I knew you knocked over that deputy deliberately,” Derek claimed. “You were acting weirdly, even for you.”

“You can talk!” Stiles countered. “Since when have you been so polite and cooperative with the police snooping on Hale land?”

“I’ve made it a habit to cooperate with the local police since _someone_ accused me of being a murderer,” Derek crossed his arms.

Scott and Stiles groaned at the same time. “Are you ever going to let that go?” Scott demanded.

Derek grinned and pulled Scott closer to him. “Nope.” Scott slapped Derek on the arm but relaxed into him; tucking his head under Derek’s chin.

“Can we get back to the Rugaru killing people?” Lydia asked while Erica and Malia made gagging motions and giggled to themselves.

“Did you guys have any luck finding anything?” Allison addressed the werewolves.

“We picked up a scent but it didn’t lead us anywhere,” Scott told them.

“The scent trails kept doubling back and crossed the stream several times,” Boyd added.

“His human side must still have some control,” Lydia muttered. She was taking notes, jotting down everything they were saying in her form of short hand that even Stiles couldn’t decipher.

“How do we stop it?” This was the first time Erica had spoken since coming home.

“Uh, fire,” Stiles answered. “The only way I can find to kill it is to burn it alive.” Stiles looked around the room. “And yes, we do have to kill it otherwise it will just keep killing innocent people.”

“ _He_ has a name. Richard Kennedy,” Lydia pointed out, she was going over the missing persons report that Stiles had discarded. “Married to Alyssa Kennedy, he teaches kindergarten.”

Allison put her hand on her girlfriends shoulder. “Lyds…”

“I know. I know,” Lydia sighed. “We have to stop him. It’s just that usually we’re fighting actually evil beings and up until a week ago he was completely normal, he probably didn’t even know what he was going to turn into.”

“It doesn’t matter what he was,” Scott spoke in what Stiles had dubbed his “Alpha voice”, it meant he was being serious and everyone should listen. “What matters is what he is now. What matters is that he has killed three people and he will probably kill again very soon. We need to stop him.”

“Aye, Aye Capitan,” Stiles saluted Scott with a wink.

Scott tried to glare at him but it was hard to look intimidating when he was practically sitting in Derek’s lap.

***

Scully stared up at the burnt out shell of the building; some scaffolding had been set up around the left side.

“This house must mean a lot if he’s going to go to so much trouble to rebuild this place,” Scully shook her head then continued to walk past the house to where the crime scene tape cornered off a section of forest by the road.

“The body was found here,” Mulder indicated a specific area where blood was still evident on a tree trunk, “skeleton intact but most of the flesh stripped away.”

Scully looked from the crime scene to the house and back again. “We’re a good 300 yards away from the house, with the fallen trees and undergrowth there’s no way the body could have been seen from the house. How did the Lahey kid find the body?”

“The Sheriff vouches for the kid, says no way he was involved,” Mulder opened his copy of the police report. “Apparently he told the police he had wandered away from the house to cool down after an argument.” Mulder sounded disbelieving.

“Do you think he’s lying?”

“I think it would be worth talking to him ourselves.”

“What kind of person could do this to someone else?” Scully was looking at the crime scene photos again. “The body is unrecognisable, the coroner had to rely on dental records. Plus the flesh is still missing.”

“It’s just like the Montana case.”

“Don’t tell me you think a rugaru did this.”

Mulder shrugged. “We can talk about possible suspects on the way back into town.”

***

Scully and Mulder were sitting in their rental car across the road from the police station sipping coffee, Mulder eating his sunflower seeds, while they discussed what their next move would be.

“Well that’s interesting,” Mulder said flicking a seed kernel out the open window.

“What is?”

“That,” Mulder nodded towards the police station. “That’s the sheriff’s son and from what we saw yesterday he looked to be very close with Mr. Hale, but that is definitely not Derek Hale.”

Scully looked across the street to where Stiles Stilinski and another young man with black tattoo bands on his arm were kissing. “We’re investigating several bodies found with their flesh stripped off and you’re interested in the love life of the sheriff’s son?”

“Shh, this is about to get better,” Mulder hushed his partner and pointed across the street.

Derek Hale had just pulled up in front of the police station and was walking towards the younger men. The tattooed man had pulled away from Stiles and they both waved at Derek.

“Do you think Derek is angry?” Mulder asked in a hushed whisper even though there was no way any of the men could hear him.

“I don’t care,” Scully replied but she was still watching the interaction between the three men.

Stiles was smiling and didn’t seem worried in the slightest that Derek had just caught him kissing another man. Derek greeted both men with a kiss on the lips; the tattooed boy took Derek’s hand then threw his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and the three of them walked into the police station together.

“Huh, didn’t see that coming,” Mulder admitted.

“Still not the most interesting thing to happen in this town,” Scully told him. “We have three murders to investigate.”

“Do you think the sheriff knows?” Mulder wondered aloud as he put the car into drive.

“I think the sheriff has bigger things to worry about than his sons’ possible polygamous relationship,” Scully replied, “like the _three dead bodies_.”

***

“They found another body,” Stiles announced. “Dad says it’s exactly like the others, found about two miles away from the house.”

“Should we get out to the woods?” Erica suggested.

Boyd groaned at the suggestion, he had just gotten comfortable and this was the first night they weren’t going to be out in the woods in a week. The rest of the pack seemed similarly disinterested in leaving the loft.

Allison and Lydia were curled up on the love seat together, Kira was sat at their feet playing on her laptop, Malia next to her. Isaac was lying on his back in front of the TV while Erica and Boyd occupied the two beanbags Derek had brought when the pack had complained about the lack of seating. Stiles and Derek were sitting side by side on the couch and Scott was stretched out on the rest of the couch, his head resting on Stiles’ lap.

Derek shook his head. “The woods will be swarming with police and the FBI agents will be there. We don’t need to draw suspicion to ourselves, especially not since the FBI want to talk to Isaac about finding the body.”

“How do you know that?” Isaac asked.

“John gave us the heads up,” Scott told him. “They’ll be coming by sometime in the morning and it’ll probably be best if you’re here to see them.”

Isaac nodded. “So I just have to lie to the FBI, like I haven’t done that before.”

“So what _do_ we do?” Allison asked.

“Right now there’s nothing we can do,” Scott answered. “In the morning Derek, Boyd, Erica, Malia and I will head out to the woods and see if we can find any new scent trails. Isaac will be here to talk to the FBI. Stiles you can head over to the police station find out as much about the new body as you can.”

“What about us?” Kira indicated herself, Lydia and Allison.

Scott thought for a moment. “Lydia do you want to stay with Isaac? Maybe you can figure out how much they know about what’s happening, if they are actually supernatural experts like deputy Anders said.”

“I can do that,” Lydia nodded.

“Allison we need to figure out a way to kill this thing once we find it, do you think your dad has anything in the way of flamethrowers?”

“Not that I know of,” Allison said. “But I can talk with him and we’ll try to figure something out.”

“Kira I think we need to know more about Richard Kennedy,” Scott started. “We need to know if the human part of him actually knows the woods or if evading us and the police has been dumb luck. Can you do some more research about him?”

“No problem,” Kira agreed.

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed. “I’m the research man in this outfit!”

“Yes but we need you to go talk to your dad,” Scott countered, “if we sent Kira to have private conversations with your dad that would raise more questions and suspicions.”

“You can always help me research when you finish with your dad, and I can help you go over any new information.” Kira told him cheerfully and Stiles nodded in agreement.

“Now that’s settled we can get back to the movie we’re supposed to be watching,” Erica snatched the remote off the coffee table where Stiles had dropped it.

Scott didn’t make any attempt to stop her, they weren’t going to be doing anything tonight so watching a movie wouldn’t hurt.

***

At exactly 9:30 the next morning there was a knock at the loft door. Lydia crossed the loft and opened the door; finding the two FBI agents standing before her.

“Good morning, I’m Agent Mulder, this is Agent Scully,” The two of them flashed their badges.

Lydia smiled brightly. “Of course, come in.” Lydia stepped aside to let the two agents past. “I’m Lydia Martin, you must be here to talk to Isaac.”

“Is he here?” Agent Mulder asked.

“Of course,” Lydia nodded. “Isaac!”

Isaac appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a grey sweatshirt, his feet bare. They had planned this; there was no doubt the FBI had investigated Isaac already and knew about his past so they wanted to make him seem as unthreatening as possible. If the pack had learned one thing over the years it was the proper planning was crucial (their plans were still occasionally terrible, but they were well thought out bad ideas).  

“Mr. Lahey,” Scully greeted. “Do you mind if we call you Isaac?”

“I’d prefer it if you called me Isaac,” he told them. “How can I help you?”

“We just wanted to ask you some questions about how you found the body, if that is okay?”

“Sure,” Isaac sat down on the love seat and indicated for the agents to sit on the couch.

“Can I get the two of you some coffee?” Lydia asked.

“No thank you,” Mulder said and Scully shook her head.

Lydia took a seat next to Isaac as Mulder started asking his questions.

“Isaac can you run through what happened that morning when you found the body?”

“Sure. We were all out at the house,” Isaac started.

“We?” Scully interrupted.

“Yeah, Me, Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Malia, and Kira,” Isaac listed off the names of the pack members. They had all decided it’d be better if they acknowledged their presence at the crime scene in case it came up later.

“What were you all doing there?”

“Derek’s been planning to rebuild the house and to save money we’ve been helping him clean it up before the contractors come out.”

“So you were at the house then what happened?”

“We were cleaning up moving the debris out of the house when Stiles and I got into an argument, I stormed off to cool down and stumbled upon the body.”

This wasn’t a lie, Stiles and he had gotten into an argument that morning but Isaac hadn’t stormed off. Erica had been the one to smell the body when they first arrived at the house; Isaac had just beat her there.

“What did you and Stiles argue about?” Scully was taking notes, she reminded Isaac of Lydia.

“We were arguing about the most efficient way to get some of the wood out of the house,” Isaac shrugged. “I didn’t say it was a serious argument.”

“Isaac and Stiles are always arguing,” Lydia added.

“Why did you head in that direction? Why not to the back of the house or to where the cars were parked on the other side?”

 “I wanted to get as far away as possible and I didn’t have the keys to any of the cars since I didn’t drive there, I guess I was heading towards the road.”

“You guess?”

“I had a dumb thought about walking back into town,” Isaac admitted. “I lean more towards flight than fight.”

Not strictly true; but given the abuse Isaac suffered at the hands of his father it seemed like a plausible lie. Lydia squeezed Isaac’s knee in support, he didn’t need it but it put on a good show for the FBI.

“I was walking on the edge of the road and I saw something in the undergrowth,” Isaac continued unprompted, “at first I thought it was a dead animal, a deer or something, but I looked closer and I saw the shape of the skull and I knew something was wrong. I walked back up to the house and told the others that we needed to call the police.”

The two agents nodded and Scully wrote some more notes down.

“You don’t think I have anything to do with the murders do you?” Isaac asked.

“No,” Mulder shook his head. “We’re just wondering if you might have forgotten to mention anything to the police?”

Isaac shook his head. “I told John, Sheriff Stilinski, everything that happened.”

“Agent Mulder would you mind if we asked some questions of our own?” Lydia asked. “We’ve never seen anything like that body before and Sheriff Stilinski has only told us the bare minimum of what’s going on with the investigation. We just want to know what’s happening.”

“I’m not sure we can tell you much,” Mulder said looking at Scully.

“I know,” Lydia nodded earnestly. “Derek would never say it but we know it’s upset him having another body found on the property, I just thought if the FBI had some leads it might put his mind at ease. Anything you could share would be great.”

Mulder took a breath before speaking. “We’re investigating several theories as to what might have killed the victims.”

“What,” Lydia repeated.

“We’re investigating several theories,” Mulder started again.

“No, no, no,” Lydia interrupted. “You said ‘what’ not ‘who’ as in there’s a chance the victims we’re killed by something inhuman?”

“There’s always the possibility that these were animal attacks,” Scully said before Mulder could talk again.

“The police don’t think they’re animal attacks,” Lydia stated. “And I doubt FBI specialists would have travelled so far and stuck around after seeing the bodies in person if they really thought the deaths were animal attacks.”

“FBI specialists,” Mulder repeated with a small smirk.

“Your reputation precedes you,” Lydia told him leaning forward. “So tell me Agent Mulder, what do you really think is killing these people? A mountain lion? A bear? Or something more supernatural? Wendigo? Rugaru? _Werewolf?_ ”

“Rugaru?” Mulder’s eyes went wide for a fraction of a second but Lydia caught the expression and Isaac heard the change in his heartbeat.

“It’s a creature who has a ravenous taste for human flesh,” Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulder. “I’ve been reading a lot lately about all kinds of supernatural urban legends, you know things that go bump in the night.”

Mulder and Scully exchanged another glance and Lydia sat back in her seat, satisfied that she’d been able to rattle their cage a little.

***

Walking down the stairs from the loft Mulder and Scully were discussing their conversation with Isaac and Lydia.

“I think the sheriff was right, Isaac didn’t have anything to do with these murders,” Scully said.

Mulder nodded in agreement. “But those kids know more than they’re letting on, the girl mentioning rugarus’ like that.”

“She also mentioned werewolves and something called a wendigo,” Scully pointed out.

“I still think they know something.”

“You want to go check out the house and the crime scene?” Scully suggested.

“Let’s do it tonight, I want to see how it looks in the dark,” Mulder told her.

Scully rolled her eyes but didn’t argue.

***

Allison was the last one to arrive back at the loft that afternoon, the rest of the pack had been waiting on her to get there before they started their exchange of information.

“So how did the meeting with the FBI go?” She asked snagging the last beanbag on the floor.

“They just wanted to know how I found the body,” Isaac said, “I told them exactly what I told the police for the official report.”

“Did they give anything away about the investigation?” Scott asked, he was sitting on the armrest of the couch next to Derek.

“Not really.”

“Very tight lipped,” Lydia added. “They wouldn’t say what they think is happening because they claim it’s _‘classified’_. But the man, Mulder, he made a slip up he said ‘what’ is killing people not ‘who’ is killing people, so maybe the claim they investigate paranormal things is true.”

“Stiles what did you find out from your dad?”

“He showed me some photos and the initial reports are right, the body is in exactly the same state as the other three; skeleton intact, flesh stripped. Richard Kennedy’s name has been brought up in conversation but they think he’s a victim, I told dad out ideas and he thinks it might be possible since his body hasn’t shown up yet, all they’ve found is his camping supplies. According to his wife he spends a bit of time in the woods, which is a massive understatement considering what Kira found out about him today,” Stiles nodded at Kira, indicating that she should continue.

“He has a big online presence so finding information wasn’t too difficult,” Kira grinned. “He basically grew up in those woods. His Facebook has albums dedicated to his summer camping trips dating back every year since he made an account. Every throw back Thursday on his Instagram is a photo of him in those woods either from cub scout trips or trips he went on with his dad growing up.”

“That’s probably how he’s been able to stay hidden, some part of him still knows its way around the woods,” Derek said. “We need to figure out if there are any places in particular that mean a lot to him”

“There’s a rock formation that shows up in a lot of the photographs but we’re not sure where it is, maybe you’ll recognise it,” Kira passed her laptop over to Derek so he could look at the photos.

“I do know it,” Derek confirmed. “It’s in the northeast, about 5 miles from the house. It’s not the easiest place to find if you don’t know where you’re going.”

“None of the scent trails have lead back to this place though,” Isaac pointed out, he and Malia were standing behind the couch so they could see the photos.

“That’s because he kept doubling back on his trail and there is a stream that runs right past here,” Malia indicated one of the photos.

“There’s also a lot of poison ivy here which help’s mask his scent from us, I mean I doubt he’s counting on werewolves but if his human side still has some control he might be hiding himself from police dogs.” Derek added.

“We should check it out tonight now that we have an actual lead,” Scott decided. “Allison did you and your dad have any luck finding something that we can use to burn it?”

“Dad didn’t have any professionally made flamethrowers but we spent the day making some homemade ones. We haven’t been able to properly test them but dad thinks they should do the job, especially if we have an accelerant like gasoline to use,” Allison replied.

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Scott wrapped his arm around Derek’s shoulders while Stiles took Derek’s hand in his. Derek was still didn’t like the idea of using fire but he had accepted it was the only way to stop the murders. 

“So we know where to find it and we know how to kill it but what’s the actual plan here?” Erica asked. “Do we just run into the woods setting fire to everything that moves?”

“What if we lure it to that big clearing north of the house?” Boyd suggested. “If we can get it there we can surround it and kill it.”

“That’s a good idea,” Scott nodded.

***

The thin beam of light from Scully’s flashlight bounced off the trees as she looked around the crime scene.

“You can see the house from here,” Scully pointed out. “Even when it’s this dark. And with all the scaffolding and construction materials it’s obvious people have been here.”

“So the killer had to know the body would be found,” Mulder agreed.

“Maybe the killer dumped the body here deliberately,” Scully suggested. “They could have been trying to frame Hale.”

“Or the Lahey kid if they knew he was around here a lot,” Mulder said.

“What about Kennedy?” Scully asked. “How does he fit into this? Is he the murderer or the first victim? Or a lost hiker?”

“There’s no link between him to any of the victims we’ve found so far,” Mulder stepped over a fallen branch. “But there’s nothing connecting any of the victims so it’s hard to say.”

There was a loud wolf howl and Mulder and Scully’s heads snapped up, looking in the direction it had come from.

“There are no wolves in California,” Scully said, her eyebrows knitting together.

Two more howls echoed through the woods responding to the first.

“Apparently there are,” Mulder shrugged.

A high pitched scream sounded and was quickly followed by several howls mixing together. Mulder and Scully looked at each other.

“That was a girl!” Scully exclaimed.

The two agents took off running towards the sound without another word

***

“Please tell me that wasn’t Lydia,” Stiles shouted running alongside Boyd. He was doing his best to keep up with the werewolf but he was starting to lag, and carrying a heavy homemade flamethrower wasn’t helping him.

Boyd shook his head. “Not Lydia. Erica.”

“You’re sure?”

Boyd looked over his shoulder, his eyes glowing yellow and fangs extended. “You think I don’t know Erica’s voice?”

“Just double checking,” Stile threw up his free hand in surrender.

He knew Erica screaming wasn’t a great sign but it was better than a banshee scream signalling that someone was about to die.

The two men were running hard and fast towards the clearing, Malia was about ten feet ahead of them running as a coyote. The last they’d seen Derek and Scott had been chasing who they thought was Kennedy south down towards the clearing from the rock formation they’d found him hiding out at. Boyd, Malia and Stiles were on the right in case Kennedy swerved off course; Erica, Isaac, and Kira were out to the left. Allison and Lydia were lying in wait at the clearing armed with flamethrowers, they had both chosen not to run through the forest in the pitch black.

There was another howl from Scott and Stiles pushed himself harder, they were almost at the clearing.

Boyd, Malia and Stiles were the first ones to enter the clearing but Stiles didn’t need werewolf hearing to know the others weren’t far behind them at all.

Lydia and Allison were beside them in a heartbeat; both of them carrying flamethrowers and eyeing the edge of the woods; waiting.

Isaac and Erica burst through the tree line at the same time followed closely by Kira who was holding her katana close to her. Erica was bleeding, her jacket sleeve torn and there was drying blood smeared across her face.

“I’m fine!” Erica called out when she saw Boyd’s worried expression. “He started heading east but we caught him and turned him back towards Scott and Derek. But not before he got a piece of me!”

As if on cue another figure came running into the clearing. It looked human but was covered in blood and dirt, completely naked. It looked around the clearing then charged forward, straight at Lydia.

Both Allison and Lydia raised their flamethrowers but it was faster; ducking to the side and narrowly avoiding the fire.

Malia lunged forward and bit at the man’s arm, there was no doubt now that this was Kennedy. However he batted Malia away and she landed with a thud on the hard ground.  

The werewolves all started circling Kennedy. They were trying to keep him in the clearing. They couldn’t let him get away.

Kennedy surged forward again without warning. Scott attempted to tackle him but Kennedy was too fast again.

Stiles had his flamethrower aimed at Kennedy but Scott was still too close; he couldn’t risk firing and hitting Scott instead of Kennedy.

Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd moved at once. They managed to take Kennedy by surprise and get him to the ground. Derek and Erica held his legs while Isaac and Boyd held down his arms. Kennedy was struggling but he was no match for four werewolves holding him down. They finally had him pinned.

“Do we have anything to tie him up with?!” Derek shouted. “We can’t light him on fire and hold him down at the same time!” 

Lydia moved over to the west side of the clearing to where she and Allison had stowed their gear.

There was rustling in the undergrowth of the south side of the clearing. Stiles turned to face the noise since he was the closest, he was met with two beams of light and two guns aimed at his chest.

“FBI!” Scully shouted. “Hands where we can see them! Nobody move!”

Scott had moved before Scully had even started talking and before either of the agents could react he was standing in front of Stiles. Adrenaline was still surging through his body and he knew he was wolfed out. Scully was staring at him with an expression that was a mixture of disbelief and horror. Scott shifted back as fast as he could and hoped that Scully and Mulder ignored what they had seen.

“What are you kids doing out here?!” Scully demanded.

“We’re camping about a mile away,” Stiles said quickly. “And we decided to go for a walk.”

“In the middle of the night?” Mulder asked lowering his weapon.

“Sure, it’s a nice summer night.” Stiles shrugged casually, his anxiety dropped once the two guns were no longer pointed at him. “And we’re on Derek’s land.”

“Can we get some help here?” Erica called out.

“Who’s that?” Scully walked past Stiles towards the spot where the four werewolves still had Kennedy pinned to the ground.

“We don’t know,” Stiles jogged over to stand beside Derek who had hold of Kennedy’s left leg. “We were walking and this _maniac_ came out of nowhere. He started chasing us and attacked Erica.”

Erica’s wounds had already healed but between the blood and her torn jacket it was enough to fool the agents in the dark.

Sully looked down at the man, who was snarling and fighting.

“Mulder, look,” Scully said softly. “Isn’t that Richard Kennedy?”

Mulder walked over to join his partner and looked down at the man on the ground.

“Who?” Stiles asked. Feigning ignorance sounded like the best option at this point.

“We thought he was the first victim, but apparently not,” Mulder answered.

While the two agents were distracted Lydia walked up next to Stiles and gently tugged the flamethrower out of his hand; he wasn’t even aware he had still been holding it. Lydia, Allison, and Kira were hiding the flamethrowers in the duffle bags they had brought, covering them with blankets and innocuous camping equipment. They were all lucky that in the confusion Mulder and Scully hadn’t focused on the flamethrowers.

Stiles couldn’t see Malia but he figured she was hiding just out of sight still in coyote form since her clothes were still in the jeep and they hadn’t brought any spare clothes with them.

“We can take this from here,” Mulder said taking his handcuffs from his pocket.

The four wolves were hesitant to let go, they didn’t want to see Kennedy take off into the woods again or hurt one of them. Isaac and Boyd looked at Scott who nodded for them to let go, they couldn’t really argue with the FBI.

Boyd let go of Kennedy’s right arm so Mulder could handcuff him and received a punch to the jaw for his trouble. Once Kennedy’s hands were securely cuffed behind his back Erica and Derek let go of his legs. Derek stood and helped Mulder haul Kennedy to his feet, he was still struggling but Derek’s grip was tight. Kennedy would rip his own arm off before Derek let go.

“Mr. Kennedy?” Scully tried to talk to the man but he snarled in response.

“We have to get him out of here,” Mulder said. “Mr. Hale you can let go now.”

Derek reluctantly released his grip on Kennedy’s arm and stepped away. He knew there was no way Mulder and Scully were going to be able to control Kennedy on their own; he just hoped the pack was fast enough to catch him again.

As predicted Kennedy broke free of Mulder’s hold and ran forward, he was completely undeterred by the fact that he had no use of his arms. Kennedy slammed full force into Isaac, who had been closest, knocking both of them to the ground.

Isaac cried out in pain as Kennedy sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Everyone moved towards Kennedy and Isaac but Boyd and Erica were on Kennedy first, pulling him off of Isaac, their claws digging into Kennedy’s arms. Isaac scrambled backwards and pressed his palm against the wound on his shoulder; he could feel the wound healing but blood had already soaked the side of his shirt.

The two FBI agents had their guns drawn and were shouting warnings at Kennedy, telling him not to move or they’d shoot. Scott growled deep in his throat at the fact two guns were levelled at members of his pack but neither Mulder nor Scully seemed to notice.

Kennedy moved again but this time instead of running forward, like they had been expecting him to, he pulled backwards, managing to shake Erica and Boyd’s grips, their claws ripped through his flesh but he didn’t react. Kennedy broke the handcuffs and brought his hands up, he surged forward again, towards the FBI agents.

Mulder fired first. The bullet hit Kennedy square in the shoulder but it did little to stop or slow him down. Two more bullets were fired; one from each of the agents. One hit Kennedy in the arm, the other buried itself in his gut.

The pack knew the bullets weren’t going to be enough to stop him, they knew the only way to kill him was with fire, but breaking out the flamethrowers and setting a man on fire in front of two federal agents wasn’t exactly a viable option for them.

Scott lunged forward and slammed his fist into the man’s knee. Kennedy buckled and Boyd and Erica ran forward to grab him again. This time they had him face down on the ground, Boyd held his arms and had his knee pressed into Kennedy’s back. Erica had her claws in the back of his neck, pressing his face into the dirt.

“With all due respect,” Derek said, “maybe we should help you get him back to your car.”

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and contemplated the offer. Finally Mulder nodded. It was obvious that despite several gunshot wounds Kennedy was going to be hard to control.

“We’ll get back to the car and call for back up and EMTs,” Mulder said.  

“Where are you parked?” Derek asked.

He walked over to where Boyd and Erica held Kennedy still. Derek knelt down and placed his hand on Kennedy’s shoulder; he’d let the man go once and he wasn’t going to do it again.

“By the house,” Scully looked around the clearing, suddenly realising she wasn’t sure which direction they’d come from.

“South,” Derek supplied. “It won’t take us long to get back there.”

“Derek, you and Boyd can keep hold of him and take him back to the house with Agent Mulder and Agent Scully,” Scott said. “Stiles, Lydia and Kira can go get the cars. Take Isaac and Erica with you since they’re injured, and find Malia.”

Scott gave Erica a pointed look when she opened her mouth to argue. As far as the FBI agents knew she was injured and if they found out she was covered in blood with no injuries it would raise questions that they didn’t need right now.

“Allison and I will go to the house as well and meet you there,” Scott continued.  

Derek and Boyd nodded dutifully. Mulder and Scully agreed to Scott’s plan and allowed Derek and Boyd to frog march Kennedy towards the south side of the clearing.

***

Stiles was relieved to find that when they all reunited at the house Kennedy was restrained in the back of Mulder and Scully’s car.

“I just called the Sheriff and he knows we have Richard Kennedy in custody. He’s sending out back up and an ambulance now.” Scully said slipping her mobile phone back into her coat pocket. “He didn’t seem very surprised when I mentioned that you kids were out here either.”

“Well he did know we were out here camping for the night,” Scott shrugged lamely. Even after all the years he’d been friends with Stiles, and all the supernatural happenings he’d had to deal with, his lying abilities still needed some work.

“It doesn’t seem like he needs an ambulance,” Mulder observed, peering into the car window.

He was right; Kennedy was fighting and shouting nonsensical things as though he hadn’t been shot. He should have gone into shock and passed out from pain and loss of blood by now.

“Maybe we should start heading into town, meet the back up on the road?” Mulder suggested. Waiting for backup had never been his strong suit.

Scott started to argue that it was probably a bad idea to do that but Scully was already nodding in agreement with Mulder and heading towards their car. Although Kennedy was clearly still awake he had ceased his kicking and screaming; the wounds he suffered seemed to finally be taking their toll on his body.

“Maybe a couple of us should ride with you?” Derek offered. “Just to make sure he doesn’t try anything while you’re driving.”

“We’ll be fine.” Scully’s voice was firm, permitting no argument from the younger man.

Derek crossed his arms and scowled at the woman. He knew he shouldn’t argue with them, that it would just cause more problems, but he also knew that by declining help the FBI agents could get themselves killed. Scully was not effected in the slightest by Derek’s attitude, she simply crossed her own arms and mirrored his stance.

“We’ll drive close behind, to keep an eye on things and help if needed,” Scott said. He was looking at the agents but the statement was directed at Derek and the rest of the pack.

The pack split into two groups and piled into their respective cars. Stiles, Scott, Derek, Malia, and Kira were in the jeep while Lydia, Allison, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were in Allison’s car. The rental car of the FBI agents led the way down the dirt track off of Hale property, followed by the jeep and Allison’s car with Lydia behind the wheel coming up the rear.

The small convoy had barely made it onto the main road when something went wrong.

With a surge of unforseen energy Kennedy propelled himself through the gap between the driver and passenger seats, snarling and snapping at Mulder and Scully.

The rental car swerved across the road and Stiles eased off the accelerator in case the car in front of them came to a sudden stop. Behind the jeep Lydia did the same thing, she couldn’t see what was happening properly but she took her queue from the way Stiles was driving.

Kennedy had twisted his body towards Mulder and managed to bite the other man, causing Mulder to swerve sharply again.

Scully cried out in warning but it was already too late; the car was heading straight for the ditch by the side of the road. The car hit the opposite bank of the ditch with a crunch of metal and shattering of glass.

The impact of the crash knocked out Kennedy, or at least dazed him, giving Mulder and Scully time to regain their wits and pull themselves from the wreck.

The two other cars had pulled off onto the side of the road and the members of the pack were rushing to help the two agents.

Scully was using the side of the car to support herself, there was a gash on her right cheekbone and scratches up her arm from where Kennedy had clawed at her. The airbag had absorbed most of the impact for Mulder but he was still a bit dazed and blood was running from his nose; he nursed the arm that Kennedy had bitten, the shock of being bitten and crashing the car affecting him more than any pain he felt.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked when she was by Scully’s side.

“Kennedy, he-he,” Scully stuttered, still too shaken up to properly comprehend what had just happened.

“Scott,” Malia said suddenly. “The gas is leaking.”

The smell was obvious in the air but Scott bent down to check under the car. The gas tank was definitely cracked, fuel was pooling under the car.

“We have to get out of here!” Scott shouted.

“Kennedy is still in the car,” Mulder pointed out.

Sirens sounded in the distance and Scott could see the flashing red and blue lights approaching.

“The car could explode and then we’d all die! We have to get out of here!” Scott motioned for his pack to get back but they all stood stubbornly and infuriatingly still, refusing to leave him while he argued with the FBI agents.

Scully and Mulder looked into the car where Kennedy was still lying still and came to the same conclusion; back up was almost here and if Kennedy came to and managed to get out of the car they would be able to catch him.

Stiles slipped the lighter that had been in his pocket into Scott’s hand and Scott nodded in understanding. They were going to make sure the Kennedy burnt one way or another.

Once Mulder and Scully had moved up the embankment past him Scott turned back to the car and knelt down on the left hand side beside the rear wheel. The gas was still leaking at a steady rate and there was enough dry grass and leaf matter in the ditch to ensure that a fire would start. Scott sucked in a deep breath and flicked the lighter to life. The small flame ignited the trail of gasoline that had run out from under the car and Scott was yelling at everyone to get back.

Two sets of strong hands were on Scott, pulling him up from the ditch and away from the fire to safety on the other side of the road. A high pitched scream sounded as the car was engulfed in flames and Scott wrapped his arm around Derek instinctively as the older werewolf looked away from the fire.

There was an explosion and the screams were cut short. The group of onlookers flinched at the sound, moving further back from the flaming wreckage.

Scully and Mulder were looking at the car in disbelief, both of them trying to come to terms with everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

When backup arrived at the scene the sheriff didn’t even pretend to be surprised to see the pack standing by a car on fire that contained the remains of a possible murder suspect.

***

It was well past dawn by the time they got back to the station and the injured had been looked at (Melissa had been called in to take a look at Erica and Isaac and put bandages over their non-existent wounds in order to keep up the charade until they could leave).

The sheriff was pacing impatiently, waiting for the FBI agents to retire to their hotel rooms so he could hear the real story behind what had happened in the woods. So far he had heard the _official statement_ repeated over and over again from all the members of the pack as well as the two agents; all the stories matched up perfectly. However it had been a long time since John had dared to take the official police statements as gospel truth for cases that _didn’t_ have a supernatural aspect, so he was anxious to know what the pack couldn’t say with the FBI standing there.

The pack were spread out across the station in the empty seats, they appeared to be attempting to sleep (and in Kira’s case that’s what she _was_ trying to do) but the werewolves were all listening in on Malia giving her statement to a deputy.

_“I started to get worried when they didn’t come back when they said they would and I could hear wolves howling and shouting. Then when some of them did come back Erica and Isaac were covered in blood. I was so scared.”_

After a couple of years readjusting to humanity Malia had turned out to be an amazing liar (which was either a blessing or a curse, depending on who was asked). The pack suspected that the fact she had been glued to Stiles’ side those first few months in the pack had something to do with her acquired skill in deception.

Derek elbowed Scott gently in the side and motioned to Mulder and Scully who were huddled in a corner whispering to each other. Scott shifted his attention from Malia, who was recounting the car crash, to the agents.

_“…according to legend the only way to kill a rugaru is to set it on fire.”_

_“Mulder the car caught fire because of the crash, it wasn’t deliberate. Richard Kennedy was obviously a disturbed man but his death was accidental.”_

Scott was surprised to see the agents’ shoulders slump and ultimately nod in agreement with his partner.

Stiles, who lacked supernatural hearing and therefore the ability to eavesdrop, was plastered to Derek’s side, running his hands through the werewolves’ hair. Derek, to his credit, managed to completely ignore the fact that one of his boyfriends was petting him and waited patiently for Malia’s interview to be over so they could leave.

Mulder and Scully scanned the room, looking for the sheriff to tell him they were going to go back to the hotel. Scully’s eyes landed on Stiles, who was treating Derek like a cat, and quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile on her lips.

Stiles always enjoyed antagonising and confusing authority figures more than he should, so when he noticed the agent looking at him he kissed Derek. The older man made a small noise of surprise, unable to ignore Stiles’ antics any longer. Stiles broke off the kiss then all but climbed into Derek’s lap so he could get to Scott. Scott had been watching the two of them with an amused smile so he saw the kiss coming.

Across the room The Sheriff was walking over to the two FBI agents. John noticed them staring at something and followed their line of sight, when he saw Stiles, Scott, and Derek he sighed.

“Boys!” The Sheriff called out. “Come on! Enough with the PDA!”

Scott was blushing while Stiles looked smug since the two agents were still gawking, Derek had gone back to ignoring everything.

The Sheriff started ushering Mulder and Scully out, telling them that they should go to the motel and get some sleep and he would call if they had any more questions for the report.

At the door Mulder stopped and looked back over at Stiles, Derek, and Scott.

“Are they…?” The agent trailed off, gesturing vaguely to the three young men. “The three of them I mean?”

“Together?” John supplied. “Yeah they are.” It was no use denying it seeing as how Stiles had made it abundantly obvious, but John still wasn’t going to go into details with the agents.

Scully thanked the sheriff again and took Mulder by the arm, leading him out of the building.

“I told you, Scully,” Mulder said once they were outside. “Weirdest town in America.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/) where my ask is always open to people who want to talk about dumb werewolves


End file.
